Three-dimensional visual effects for output on a display screen, such as a computer monitor or television, are designed and created for many different applications, including video games, simulation systems of various types, movies, etc. Various computer software tools have been developed to aid in the design and creation of such 3D visual effects. Most are cumbersome in that once the initial design and creation of the visual effect has been completed, the program code for the 3D visual effect must be compiled, and then run in the target application for display and evaluation. The 3D visual effect may not display as anticipated or look like the designer had intended. The designer must then alter or adjust the program code, recompile the altered program code, and rerun the compiled program code in the target application again. This process is repeated until the desired 3D visual effect is achieved. This problem is compounded when multiple effects, such as particle effects and geometry animation, need to be linked together in one effect. This is typically done with separate systems, thus making it difficult to synchronize and the above mentioned adjustments are increasingly worse with each new system added.